


age/sex/location [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cohabitation, M/M, Muteness, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John starts to love it when Dave talks with his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	age/sex/location [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [age/sex/location](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193353) by [CamouflageCamel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamouflageCamel/pseuds/CamouflageCamel). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/agesexlocation.mp3) | 1:47:44 | 27.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/agesexlocation) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
